Hope and Dreaming
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: SMU Seirin di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai dari sepupu Kuroko Tetsuya! dan tentu saja si pemilik marga terkejut/ "Jadi kenapa kau datang ke Jepang dengan identitas palsu-"/ "Aku ingin merasakan kebebasan-"/Warning: Author Newbie, AU


A/N:Hei minna! Ini fanfic pertama Leo di fandom Kurobasu, gomen kalo jelek Leo harap fanficnya bisa menarik perhatian meskipun Leo ngerasa fanfic ini rada aneh. Leo pun di sini newbie jadi mohon bimbingannya. Yosh silahkan di baca.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadoshi-sensei**

**Warning: Author Newbie, OC, OOC, tidak pernah lepas dari typos, dll.**

**Pairing: masih rahasia**

**Genre: Leo bingung ini genre apa tapi yang pasti ini genre Romance**

**.**

**Hope and Dreaming by Leomi no Kitsune**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang perempuan pada pukul sekitar setengah sepuluh malam sedang berjalan di sebuah jalanan yang agak lengang. Hanya ada beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewati jalan tersebut. Ia sedang membawa kantong kertas yang berisi barang belanjaan dalam dekapannya. Berbelok menuju gang sepi yang memotong arah jalan menuju rumahnya. Tanpa ia duga ternyata di gang tersebut ada sekumpulan orang yang ia duga pasti orang jahat. Ia akan berbalik arah namun naas mereka mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Mau kemana cantik?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan cukup tinggi sekitar 175 cm, berambut hitam berantakan dengan pakaian yang sedikit kumal menghadang jalannya dan menunjukkan seringaian.

Ia hanya memandang datar tampa menjawab seakan orang yang menghadangnya hanyalah orang yang tak perlu di takutkan. Meskipun jika diperhatikan lagi lengannya mengerat pada kertas belanjaan dan bahunya agak tegang. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hatinya lebih baik ia langsung memutar arah saja meskipun lebih jauh jalannya.

"Malam-malam begini jalan sendirian dan suhu udara agak dingin. Apakah kau mau ditemani dan dihangatkan oleh kami?" Tanya teman pria pertama tadi dengan tinggi yang sama dan berambut abu-abu disambut gelak tawa dua orang di dekat pria penanya, yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"Sombong sekali kau dengan memandang kami seperti itu!" Sahut si pria yang lain memandang tak suka dengan postur lebih pendek berambut coklat kusam dan berwajah jelek. Melihat mangsa mereka diam saja seperti itu mereka mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Ah, apa mungkin dia bisu?" Pria pertama memandang pada teman-temannya. "Tapi…" pria ketiga ikut berpikir dan melihat postur tubuh nya dari atas kebawah lalu dari bawah ke atas. "Sayang sekali tubuhmu pasti bisa memuaskan kami bertiga" lanjutnya yang di sambut mereka dengan anggukan dan kembali tertawa.

Setelah berhenti tertawa pria kedua segera berbicara.

"Hmm, kalau seperti ini pasti tidak seru. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja, bagaimana?"

Mendengar hal itu perempuan tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas sedikit lega, dengan berharap semoga mereka mau melapaskannya. Mereka bertiga masih berpikir sebelum pria pertama menyahut dengan tiba-tiba dengan memandangnya kembali sambil memunculkan kembali seringaian yang bahkan lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Sebelum melepaskannya, lebih baik di coba saja dulu?" yang di sambut anggukan dan seringaian lagi oleh ke pria kedua dan ketiga. Harapannya yang tadi muncul pupus sudah ketika mereka tidak jadi melepaskannya. 'Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batinnya menjerit histeris ketika ketiga pria yang menghadangnya semakin mendekat dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu dan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Bruuk!

Sebelum mereka mendekat lagi tiba-tiba pemuda kedua terjatuh. Tentu saja pria pertama dan ketiga segera menoleh kebelakang kearah seseorang yang telah membuat pria kedua terjatuh dengan menendang punggung pria kedua.

"Siapa kau?! Berani sekali mengganggu kesenangan kami!" Sahut pria pertama marah.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi kalian akan melakukan kejahatan pada seorang perempuan" jawab pemuda tersebut dengan suara dan aura yang bisa di bilang menyeramkan. Tatapannya pun sedikit agak menakutkan dengan mata heterokromatik yang berbeda.

"Kau!"

pria ketiga menyerang langsung pemuda tersebut meskipun tadi ia agak takut, dengan pukulan akan tetapi sebelum mengenai wajah pemuda yang menolongnya segera menghindar dan menyerang balik pria ketiga dengan telak pada perut membuat pria ketiga tersungkur jatuh kebelakang. Lalu pria pertama pun ikut menyerang dengan melayangkan tendangan kaki, namun pemuda pertama dapat menahan serangan tersebut dengan tangannya dan membanting pria pertama.

Pria kedua yang sudah berdiri kembali menyerang dengan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Melihat hal tersebut pemuda itu menyeringai lebar. Kalau menyerang dengan menggunakan senjata tajam mengapa tidak di lawan dengan senjata tajam juga? Pikirnya. Memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana jeans yang ia pakai, pria kedua sudah mendekat dengan pisau ditangannya dan sebelum mengenai tubuhnya-

Kraash!

-ia menusuk duluan perut lawannya dengan sebuah benda kesayangannya yaitu gunting.

"Akh!"

Melihat pria kedua terluka dua pria tadi segera memilih kabur sebelum ada salah satu nyawa mereka melayang. Tentu saja dengan membawa pria kedua yang sudah terluka tersebut.

Melihat kearah lawannya yang kabur, lalu menoleh kearah perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Di tiliknya bahwa perempuan tersebut memang baik-baik saja. Ia pun berbalik akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum-

"A-ano arigatou" sebuah suara lembut terdengar di pendengarannya, ia duga dari si perempuan. Oh memang suara siapa selain perempuan yang di tolongnya itu?

"Ku kira kau orang bisu" sahutnya tanpa membalas ucapan terimakasih tersebut.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, ia segera menyela "Mengapa?".

Perempuan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan pemuda di depannya. Ia ingin bertanya maksud dari pertanyaan itu sebelum di sela kembali.

"Mengapa kau sok menjadi kuat?" suaranya terdengar menyeramkan di ikuti dengan aura menakutkan.

"Hah?"

"Ah, apa kau memang ingin di perkosa oleh mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Lalu mengapa kau diam saja?" pemuda yang ternyata berambut merah agak gelap tersebut berbalik dan melangkah mendekat, membuat perempuan di depannya mundur dengan sedikit gemetar.

"I-itu…"

"Berpura-pura kuat padahal kau memang seorang yang lemah" pemuda tersebut melangkah semakin mendekat dan memandang tajam perempuan dihadapannya. Yang di tatap hanya bisa menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri menatap pemuda yang menolongnya dengan tatapan agak menantang.

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apakah aku harus berteriak? Percuma! Di daerah sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, untuk apa aku membuang-buang suara dengan berteriak?"

"Apa kau bodoh!?"

"Ap-"

"Setidaknya lakukan sedikit perlawanan dengan berlari dan mencari bantuan! Bukannya diam layaknya orang bisu!" bentaknya marah mendengar alasan orang di depannya itu.

Tersentak dengan ucapan pemuda di depannya, ia segera menunduk. Memang benar perkataan pemuda tersebut, tapi ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi jadi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Dengan berdiam diri tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Gomen" setelah diam agak lama ia pun mengeluarkan suara sedikit lirih karena masih agak takut dengan aura pemuda dihadapannya.

Ketika mendengar kembali suara perempuan di depannya ia hanya menghela napas. Lalu memandang lagi perempuan di depannya, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran orang tersebut terlintas dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya agak keterlaluan sih dengan pemikirannya apalagi perempuan di depannya ini baru saja mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi apa boleh buat perempuan di depannya memang benar-benar harus di beri dagu perempuan di depannya karena dari tadi ia hanya menunduk, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit pelajaran"

.

"?!"

.

Perempuan tersebut membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika bibirnya merasakan benda kenyal yang ternyata adalah bibir pemuda di depannya. Sensasi lembut dan asing itu membuatnya tidak bisa mencerna kejadian ini. Meskipun hanya beberapa detik akan tetapi tetap saja syok. Pemuda tersebut segera meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata lagi kepada perempuan yang masih dalam keadaan syok.

Setelah pemuda tersebut meninggalkan nya, ia pun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas dan pandangan kosong. Sibuk mencerna kejadian yang baru bisa ia simpulkan sekarang karena tiba-tiba kinerja otaknya melambat. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman.

Ciuman yang kata pemuda tersebut adalah memberi pelajaran.

Ciuman dengan pemuda yang menolongnya.

Ciuman itu apalagi adalah…

My first kiss!

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang sedang berkonfrontasi di pikirannya sebelum segera bergegas pulang takut ada pria-pria lain yang ingin menyakitinya.

.

.

Setelah memasuki apartemennya, ia segera mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah. Menyimpan sepatu dalam rak, lalu berjalan dengan agak sempoyongan menuju ruang tamu lalu duduk di sofa. Masih dengan menampakkan raut kosong bertanda ia masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Agh!" Serunya kesal. Jujur saja ia tidak menyangka, penolongnya melakukan hal tersebut. Kalau memang ingin memberi pelajaran yang menurutnya pelecehan, (meskipun ciuman tiba-tiba tidak bisa di sebut pelecehan apalagi dengan durasi beberapa detik) tapi tetap saja, tidak adakah cara lain?.

Untuk menenangkan batin dan pikirannya yang kacau balau, ia memutuskan untuk berendam di air yang hangat lalu segera bergegas mengistirahatkan tubuh untuk menyambut hari pertam ia di sekolah baru.

.

.

.

~^Leomi^~

.

.

.

.

Terdengar kicauan burung-burung dan semburat cahaya mentari memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa coklat dan abu-abu membuat seorang perempuan, yang sedang tertidur di kasur berwarna merah dengan gambar bintik-bintik polkadot terbangun.

Sedikit menggeliat ia melihat jam di atas meja telah menujukkan waktu 6.05 a.m. Ia pun bergegas kearah kamar mandi, setelah selesai ia pun segera memakai seragam sekolah barunya. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya,

Rambut bewarna lavender perpaduan ungu violet dengan gaya poyong shagy pendek, kaca mata berframe putih sebenarnya ini kaca mata gaya namun di ganti lensanya nya menjadi lensa minus asli untuk menyamarkan warna mata orb biru kepunyaannya. Baju seragam yang tidak terlalu longgar maupun ketat serta rok dengan panjang di atas lutut 3 centi tidak membuatnya seperti anak culun melainkan seperti murid biasa yang tidak menarik. Lalu di tambah sepatu sneakers putih.

'Perfect' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran ketika melihat penampilannya tidak akan ada yang mengetahui identitas jati dirinya yang asli. Memakai bedak tipis untuk melengkapi penampilannya (Ia tidak mau memakai make up tebal karena pasti akan sangat merepotkan dan ia tidak memakai lipstick maupun lipglos karena ia tidak menyukainya). Ia menuju ruang makan yang merangkap dapur untuk sarapan dan setelahnya berangkat menuju sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di SMU Seirin sama seperti di SMU lainnya, riuh rendah suara langkah kaki murid yang berlalu lalang. Para siswi ada yang sedang berkumpul sambil cekikikan tidak jelas di lorong dan hal-hal lainnya yang biasa di lakukan para murid SMU.

Di kelas X-A ada seorang murid berambut biru langit dan bermata sama dengan rambutnya sedang termenung diam di bangkunya sambil memandangi sebuah e-mail dalam ponselnya dengan masih manampilkan raut datarnya.

**From: My Imouto**

**To: Tetsuya**

**Subject: Gomen!**

**Ne, Tetsuya-chan aku pinjam margamu dulu ya ^_^ **

**Miss you :***

'Maksudnya apa?' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kuroko ketika menerima e-mail dari sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu.

Ya, murid itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Masih diam dengan posisinya tersebut sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang murid berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hei, Kuroko" menepuk pundak Kuroko agar menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Kuroko pun menoleh kearah murid tersebut dan melihat cahayanya yang sekarang ternyata yang menyapanya.

"Ah, Kagami-kun ohayou. Ada apa?" Sapa dan tanya Kuroko masih dengan raut datarnya.

" Ohayou, Berhentilah melamun. Kau membuatku takut" sahut Kagami karena sebelumnya ia sudah memperhatikan Kuroko yang sedang melamun dengan raut datar membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Dan Kagami bergidik melihatnya.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin di sampaikan Kagami-kun?" Tanya lagi Kuroko dengan menghiraukan perkataan Kagami.

"Ada maslah apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah apa-apa Kagami-kun"

"Lalu mengapa kau tadi melamun?" Kagami memandang Kuroko dengan raut penasaran.

"Aku tidak melamun" jawab Kuroko. Diam sebentar sebelum menyambung kembali "Hanya… bingung"

"Bingung?"

"Ya, bingung" Jawab Kuroko ambigu. Sebelum Kagami berbicara kembali, bel masuk berbunyi menginterupsi perbincangan kedua pemuda anggota klub basket Seirin itu. Lalu Kagami pun segera duduk di bangkunya yang ada di hadapan Kuroko.

Cklek!

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan seorang guru masuk, dan di sambut para murid berdiri dengan memberi salam di pimpin ketua murid. Setelah para murid duduk guru pun menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Hari ini ada murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini. Sensei harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik dan membuat nyaman teman baru kalian ini" menjelaskan di depan kelas dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Hai sensei" sambut para murid. Banyak yang penasaran dengan myrid baru ini, apakah perempuan atau laki-laki, cantik atau tampan dan banyak hala lainnya yang di pikirkan oleh mereka.

"Hei kamu ayo masuk!" guru itu agak berteriak mempersilahkan masuk supaya terdengar kepada murid baru.

Dari posisi Kuroko duduk, ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki kelasnya, mata birunya melebar tak percaya ketika mengetahui siapa murid baru tersebut.

Murid baru pun memasuki kelas dan berhenti di tengah depan kelas dan segera memperkenalkan diri setelah di persilahkan. Ia menampilkan senyuman menawannya lalu mengucapkan-

"Watasi namae wa **Kuroko Rei **desu, douzo yorushiku" sambil membungkukkan badannya.

-dan setelah itu semua murid memandang kearah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam terutama Kagami yang memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan bertanya.

Hening

"Ehem!" sang guru pun menginterupsi para murid yang menatap Tetsuya yang sudah beraut datar kembali meskipun terlihat di matanya masih tersirat kebingungan, "Sensei beri kalian waktu 10 menit untuk sesi perkenalan dengan pertanyaan kalian, sekarang siapa yang mau bertanya?"

Para murid banyak sekali yang mengangkat tangannya, sang guru mempersilahkan murid perempuan yang paling depan barisan ketiga untuk bertanya."Ano, marga kalian sama jadi ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Tetsuya-san?"

"Saya adalah sepupu dari Tetsuya-chan" jawab Rei dengan masih tersenyum sambil sedikit melirik kearah Tetsuya, dan ia melihat ada raut terkejut lagi dalam beberapa detik yang kini beraut datar kembali. "Asal sekolah mu dimana?" Tanya sorang murid laki-laki yang berada di pinggir Tetsuya duduk.

"Ah, saya baru pertama kali sekolah di sekolah umum. Karena saya Home Schooling" jawabnya dengan lugas.

"Lalu di mana asalmu? Sepertinya kau baru di Jepang"

Mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ya, saya memang baru di Jepang dan saya berasal dari Inggris"

Lalu sesi tanya jawab pun berlanjut, banyak yang bertanya ini itu dan akhirnya berakhir karena sudah sepuluh menit terlewat. Rei pun di persilahkan untuk duduk di bangku kosong tepat di belakang Tetsuya. Ketika melewati bangku yang di duduki Tetsuya, Ia mendapat sodoran kertas dari pemuda tersebut. Ia mengambilnya lalu duduk di bangkunya dan segera membuka kertas itu.

_Jelaskan nanti ketika istirahat dengan sejelas-jelasnya__** REI-CHAN!**_

Sesudah membacanya Rei meringis ketika melihat nama panggilannya sekarang di tulis dengan huruf besar dan penekanan, yang mengartikan bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar marah. Ugh, membayangkannya saja ia sudah bergidik ngeri. Lalu ia menfokuskan atensinya kepada guru di depannya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran fisika.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi, dan mereka di sini seorang Tetsuya menginterogasi seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko Rei.

"Jadi?" tanya Tetsuya dengan datar tapi mengintimidasi .

"Jadi…" jawab Rei menggantung menghindari tatapan mengintrogasi Tetsuya.

Menghela napas lalu Tetsuya kembali berbicara, "Jadi mengapa kau ke Jepang dengan identitas yang palsu **Vio?" **dengan penekanan pada kata Vio.

"A-aku…" jawabnya tergugup masih enggan untuk melihat Tetsuya.

"Hmmm?" Tetsuya masih menunggu dengan sabarnya.

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Tetsuya, rasanya lelah selalu terkurung di dalam sangkar emas" jawab nya dengan sedih masih dengan menundukan kepalanya. Tetsuya yang mendengar perkataan Rei, menurunkan sedikit aura intimidasi yang ia keluarkan tadi dan sekarang hanya bisa memandang sendu kearahnya.

Tetsuya terdiam karena ia tahu bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan oleh orang di depannya. "Setidaknya aku ingin merasakan kebebasan, bebas dari aturan ketat merasakan indahnya masa-masa saat remaja. Terlepas dari yang namanya disiplin, kesopanan dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuatku muak kau harus mengerti bagaimana perasaanku Tetsuya" nada suara Rei menjadi agak bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gomen, bukannya aku tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu Vio. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah hal yang berbahaya" Tetsuya berkata masih dengan raut datar akan tetapi matanya menyiratkan kepedulian yang mendalam.

"Aku tahu" mengangguk dengan pasti Rei segera melanjutkan "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan adalah berbahaya, tapi kesempatan ini tak bisa disia-siakan lagi pula…"

"Lagi pula?" tanya Tetsuya mendengar perkataan menggantung Rei,

"Lagi pula aku ingin menenangkan diri dan melupakan kejadian itu" suasana kembali suram.

"Kejadian itu?"

"Ya, kau pernah ku beri tahu tentang mereka" nada suara Rei sekarang sedikit tercekat menandakan bahwa ia seperti tersakiti.

"Mereka siapa Vi-"

"Rei. panggil aku Rei sekarang Tetsuya"

"Hmm, Rei aku lupa bahwa kau sekarang menggunakan identitas palsu"

"Mereka itu Nii-san dan Dia"

" Apakah Dia itu.." Tetsuya tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan memandang kearah Rei yang sedang duduk menghadap pagar pembatas, menatap mata Rei yang sekarang sedang menatap balik kearah Tetsuya. Rei mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang di pikirkan oleh Tetsuya seolah ia bias membaca pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Hening sejenak. Lalu jawaban lirih Rei terdengar di pendengaran Tetsuya yang menyebabkan matanya melebar terbelalak, menandakan bahwa ia sangat terkejut akan jawaban dari Rei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka…, mereka berciuman tepat di depan mataku"

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N: Kyyyaaaaaaa fanfic apa ini! *jerit histeris* Leo nggak nyangka bisa buat ni fanfic kayak gini. Leo nanti bakal munculin beberapa chara dari fandom lain supaya seru aja, kalau ada yang nanya kenapa di simpennya ga di crossover Leo jawab soalnya chara yang di pake sedikit dari satu fandom lain dan banyak fandom nanti yg terlibat. Leo cuman minta kritik, ide dan sarannya melalui review supaya Leo bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ini.

Salam

Leomi, 20-03-2014


End file.
